The Butterfly, The Penguin, and the Flower
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Nagisa and Rei definitely have their hands full when they give birth to a little girl.


**Chapter One: Messy Hair and Bright Eyes**

"Rei-chan~" Nagisa whined, wrapping his arms around his husband's stomach. "I've decided something."

Rei smiled affectionately at the blonde, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "And what is that?"

"I want a baby." He said firmly.

"Nagisa, you know babies are a huge responsibility, right?" Rei questioned him.

"Yes, I know. Now, pleaseeeee~!" Nagisa begged Rei, putting on his best puppy dog face. "The house seems so empty with just us..."

"Alright." Rei smiled at him. "Let's have a baby."

"Yayyyyyy~!" Nagisa hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rei turned him around so Nagisa was facing him. Suddenly, he put on this sultry smirk. "Now, let's go make it."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Nagisa held his husband's arm, guiding Rei through the grocery store. Nagisa was about 6 months pregnant, and absolutely _craved_ some Count Chocula cereal, for it was that time of the year.

"Nagisa, maybe we shouldn't buy 7 boxes..." Rei sweatdropped, standing by the cart.

"But Rei-chan!" He pouted, holding the boxes to his chest. "I need all of them or else the baby will starve! Do you _want_ the baby to starve?!"

"I assure you darling, we don't need _7 whole boxes_." Rei took some boxes of the sugary cereal that were trapped in Nagisa's death grip and put them back on the shelf. "We'll get by with 2."

"Fine." Nagisa huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Rei silently chuckled to himself as he pushed the cart forward.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Everything looks great Mr. Ryugazaki." The nurse smiled at the two, scanning Nagisa's stomach. She turned up the volume on the monitor. "Now you can hear the baby's heartbeat."

The speakers emitted series of loud thumps that made Nagisa grin like a fool and Rei tear up. He let go of his husband's hand to rub his eyes.

"Awww, Rei-chan. Don't cry!" Nagisa sweetly said.

"I'm sorry..." He regained his composure, going back to holding his hand.

"Would you like to know what gender the baby is?" The nurse asked, both men nodding. Rei had a room to decorate and he wanted it to be perfect.

She moved the pen across the gelled area, looking closely at the monitor. "It's a girl!"

"A girl!" Nagisa exclaimed, giggling a little bit.

"Really...? Wow...a little girl..." Rei whispered in awe, looking over at Nagisa. Nagisa smiled again, pink all over his cheeks.

"Well, I wish you all the best." The nurse said and shook each of their hands, leaving the room.

Rei suddenly froze, nervously looking up at Nagisa. "W-We both have Gou's phone number, right?"

Nagisa nodded, putting a hand on his stomach. "Of course."

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"R-Rei..." Nagisa's face contorted in pain, his nose scrunching up. "The baby...she's here..."

"Oh god, okay. I'll get the stuff and we'll go." Rei swiftly got up out of his seat, making his way to the baby's room to get Nagisa's things and then helped his husband off of the couch.

Nagisa took the bag and walked out to their car, sitting in the passenger seat. Soon, Rei got into the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital.

The blue curtain blocked everything from view as they performed the C-section on Nagisa. The married couple waited anxiously for their daughter.

"Rei...I'm scared..." Nagisa softly said, looking up at Rei with wide eyes. "What if...what if..."

"Relax, Nagisa." Rei smiled, squeezing his hand and pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah..." Nagisa took a deep breath. "Yeah..."

Suddenly they both heard wails coming from the other side of the curtain and they both looked up in anxiousness. Rei walked to the other side of the curtain.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked and Rei nodded, taking the scissors and cutting it. "We'll have her cleaned up in a jiffy!" The doctor cheered and left, his assistants going with him.

"How does she look?" Nagisa asked him when he returned.

"I barely got to see her, I was so concentrated on whether to make her an innie or an outie." Rei joked, and Nagisa chuckled. "We'll get to see her very soon though."

Nagisa smiled, leaning up and kissing him. Rei kissed back, cupping the side of his face with his hand. They broke apart for air, both slightly panting.

"Thank you, Rei-chan."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

The doctors brought her back in, all cleaned up and swaddled in a pink blanket. They had stitched up Nagisa too, all of the medical equipment gone and put away.

"Here she is!" Their head nurse, Sakura, exclaimed, the baby still wailing away, only when she was handed to Nagisa did she stop crying.

Nagisa looked down at the baby and smiled brightly. "She has your pout Rei-chan!"

Rei rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his husband. "She has your messy hair and your face."

"She's so cute." Nagisa giggled, kissing her cheek. "Just like her Daddy."

"She's so beautiful." Rei affectionately smiled at the baby girl. "Just like her Papa."

Nagisa looked up at him and smiled, kissing him again. The little girl opened her eyes to reveal bright purple eyes, just like Rei's.

"Daddy's eyes!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Looked straight into her eyes, smiling with all of the love he could muster. The baby then giggled, pawing at thin air.

"Awww!" Nagisa squealed, kissing her button nose. "I love you so much...um..." He looked up at Rei.

Rei facepalmed. "We forgot a name, didn't we."

Nagisa chuckled, nodding. "Have any suggestions?"

"How about Hana?" Rei suggested. "It's a pretty name."

Nagisa nodded. "It suits her. And how about Mizu for the middle name?"

"Really, Nagisa?" Rei rolled his eyes at him.

"What? It's cute!"

"Not that, idiot! It also happens to mean water..." He glared.

"Well I feel like we should! And I'm her father too!" Nagisa pouted.

"Fine, fine..." Rei waved him off. "I like it, actually. Hana Mizu Ryugazaki."

Nagisa finished his sentence. "I love you so much Hana!"

"And I love you so much Hana..." Rei repeated after him. Nagisa held out Hana to Rei and he took her into his arms, kissing her cheek.

"Both of your daddies love you so much, Hana Mizu Ryugazaki."


End file.
